Dearly Dear
by Moonlight M3lody
Summary: Zelos was curious about Sheena's true name. Of course, trouble was bound to happen when he began to show his curiosity...rather openly.


**Dearly Dear**

A/N: I'm back with Sheelos, guys. Enjoy!

"Zelos Wilder! For the umpteenth time, not that silly nicknames!"

" Which one, dear? Beloved Banshee?'

"Zelos,"

"Um, my voluptuous hunny? Not that? Okay, cutie ninja?"

" All of them!" I groaned. He knew exactly how to push my button." If you insist. So how can I call you?" He rolled his eyes playfully." I have name." He pouted disgustingly," But Sheena isn't your real name. I want to call you by your birth name."

I ignored him and made my way back to Mizuho. Oh, we didn't talk about Zelos if he obediently stand at his place.

"Wait, Hun. "

"For what?"

" You can't left without your great Zelos Wilder, leading you home, sweetheart."

"I don't need it. Goodbye."

"Meet the walking bomb. Calm down, I just wanna know your name! It's a simple question, isn't it? Gimme answer." I whispered sheepishly." Only my long lost parents, me, and grandpa know, why do you think you have the exclusive privileges?" He smiled innocently. "As your future husband, of course I'm allowed." My voice I getting louder prior to his words." AS IF!"

Instead of chasing me, this time he walk in a slow pace, suddenly shouted, "Hey, if I, by any chance, find your name, will you have a dinner with me?" I shook my head in disbelief. This gonna be bad…

I have enough problems as both Emissary of Peace and Mizuho's chief.

************************************************************************

Sheena threw her body to her futon. Honestly, today is a complete mess! Caused by no other than the self- proclaimed Great Zelos. He's so stubborn with his words. A few hours ago, she found him asking every one of Mizuho villagers. If it's not enough, he wore a silly costume , yelled," Discover your fortune, just by your name!" for hours at the entrance of Mizuho, at least before Orochi took an initiative to shoo him. They knew Zelos is her acquaintance, so she's the one getting scolded. Unluckily, this is just the beginning.

That morning she got a letter. No names attached. When she read it, she throw it to the garbage can in instant. It said," Win your prize now! 10 free souvenirs at Altamira, fill your REAL name, and bring it to Meltokio. Your prize is awaiting!" Surely he's smarter then this. Not only had it said Meltokio, it even handwritten!

Sheena never imagine how much free time he got. As she stepped out from her room, she heard a glimpse of conversations between her grandfather and Zelos-again. Straightforwardly to the question," What is Sheena's real name?" which make him almost killed after Sheena sent three guardians to drag him out.

She realized he will do every ridiculous things if he need to. Today the king summoned them, so she must tag with him. She prayed she doesn't need to use the remaining guardians. However, there's a blue mark at his face when she met him. "What happened?" He whispered into my ears, leaning his body to mine. " Yesterday, your beloved guardians tossed me to the ground. Happy, m' dear?" His voice was shaky, and his face show no smile nor bliss of cheerfulness. Sheena felt guilty. After all, she was involved in this game. "Zelos, I'm sorry, I maybe. I say it too harsh."

Zelos laughed heavily, as Sheena blinked. He shoved his tears while patting Sheena's shoulder. "Ya know? You're easy to deceive." He crossed his arms, readied for his" Violent Banshee's" reaction." I, Hate, you, Zelos, Wilder!" a loud thwacking sound floating in the air." Wait, we will attend an audience with the king!"

******************************************************************

"You may already informed that we will sign a peace treaty with Hima and Palmacosta soon. As the Emissary of Peace, you're needed. Please sign here. Before that, may I inquire you, Chosen One, the cause of your injuries?" He raised his eyebrows." You won't want to make out. "Zelos hissed. The king saw it as the warning for no further interrogations thus handed them a paper parchment.

Zelos signed it lazily and passed it to Sheena. The old man peeked at the paper ,furthermore added," A name is required. However in my respect to Mizuho traditions, you may use Sheena." Followed by Zelos' disagreement buzz.

A mere second later they're dismissed. Sheena still in her dismay, rejected Zelos' offer to walk her home. She rode on her Rheairds before he could talk more. She grumbled all the way long. She's used with his unfunny joke, but this one is one of the nastiest. Although she's unable to go away from him since they're assigned to Palmacosta next day.

_A shower and a sleep will help_. She hoped he doesn't do any stupid things to any further extent. She entered Mizuho worn-outly.

*****************************************************

Zelos stood by her door, waiting. He had used as many mana energy his Rheaird can handle to catch her_. I should gave her an apologize, jeez, I just want to help her gain back her vigor. She's so busy lately. Calm down, Zelos. She'll come I any time. Heaven's bless. That's her._

"Hunny? I'm sorry for earlier. Please smile, for me?" Not working. Another tricks…"I bet you're surprised to see me!" No luck. Why can't I do something to Sheena, like my usual method to flirt? Damn!

I didn't noticed her disappearances.

_Great. You got another accomplishment in making Sheena mad._

***************************************************************

I couldn't sleep! Rather than to my unfinished work, I am reminded to Zelos every single minutes. I can't sleep before I can say something to him. Arrgh, I always ended up forgive him for everything. Even if I regretting it only a second after. Heck, I couldn't remember one time I didn't let him off.

Me and my dim-witted self defense system. Tomorrow I'll forgive him again. Another regret will come, hence another forgiveness. He'll always forgiven, even I didn't know why.

It must be because he's one of my friends.

******************************************************************

Zelos awaited for me the next morning. I yawned. Still 4 A.M, enough time to be prepared. I greeted him, let him in before changed my bedtime outfit. He sat respectfully. Contrast to his usual self.

I checked my sash. All set.

"Let's go, Zelos."

"Sheena? You doesn't angry anymore?"

" Not now."

"Glad to hear it. I apologize."

"Apology accepted as long you doesn't acting silly."

"Nah, Hun, may I ask your name?"

Sheena let out a beaten sigh. "Okay then. Just don't stalk me henceforth. It is…."

A/N: Was Sheena tell the truth? Humm. Dunno. Reviews pleased, Flammies is okay. If it doesn't meet your expectations, feel free to attack. I'm in a bad state of depression. If I feel like to, I may repost it. _My next Symphonian fic is about Zelos and Colette, nevertheless Zellete isn't present. Sorry, I stick with Colloyd and Sheelos. See ya._

_Moonlight M3lody_


End file.
